Resident Evil: Searching For the Truth
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A year after Jason's disappearance his friends refuse to give up on him and continue their search. They soon arrive at town in the UK where Umbrella has a small base, looking for answers. However things soon become complicated by an outbreak, a reunion of long lost family members and a harrowing encounter for one of the infiltrators, will they survive, or be consumed.
1. Chapter 1

**Resident Evil: Searching for the Truth**

Chapter 1 of my new Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Searching**

_The year is 2002_

_One year ago, Jason Maxwell; leader of a group of renegades fighting against the corrupt company Umbrella and their viral weapons, along with his girlfriend Lisa Richards; launched a raid on an important Umbrella outpost. However their attempts met with only partial success; they were able to defeat and kill Umbrella chairman Trevor Maxwell; but only at the cost of Lisa's life too._

_Since then Jason has left everything to those who had joined him, giving them everything they needed to continue fighting before vanishing. However his friends refuse to give up on him and they continue the search for him, hoping to bring him back to them and convince him to keep fighting, so Lisa's sacrifice wasn't in vain._

_At this moment, two members of the group arrive in a small city in the United Kingdom, where a small Umbrella base is located, small enough for them to sneak in and hack into Umbrella's mainframe without being noticed; this way they hope to uncover the truth about what happened to their friend._

The van drove slowly through the streets; people barely gave it a second glance. They soon reached their destination and stopped; it was a quiet, practically deserted part of town. The door to the empty house stood next to them, this was the place they had chosen to set up as their safe house. The figures inside got out of the van and made sure they couldn't be seen. They quickly unloaded the van; it contained an unusual array of supplies; ammunition, food, medical supplies and a pair of unmarked silver cases. The final cases held a small array of weapons. They unloaded the supplies into the building and made sure it was set up, ready for the door to be barred if necessary and the windows covered. Finally they stepped back, made sure everything was fixed and they stepped outside, looking normal, rather than suspicious. The first figure, who had also been the driver, was a forty-one year old Asian man with short black hair, black eyes and a muscular build. He was dressed casually in black jeans; a grey T-shirt and black boots. The other two figures were female. The first was thirty one, Caucasian with long white blonde hair in a ponytail and emerald green eyes; she was dressed in a simple short black dress with lighter green dragon design; had a green jumper tied around her waist and black boots lined with green. The second woman was younger; twenty two; tall with pale skin, long curly blonde hair which she wore in a long fishtail braid and forest green eyes. She was dressed in a black and purple mid-thigh length spaghetti strap gothic Lolita dress, the skirt puffed out slightly; she also wore black and purple striped knee socks and black flats along with light purple eye shadow and a diamond ring on her right ring finger. They were members of the anti-Umbrella group; their names were Seth Kim, Lydia Caliente and Cashmere Fehlauer.

They looked around one more time and were satisfied they hadn't been seen. Lydia turned to Seth.

"Thanks Seth, looks like we're all set." She said.

He nodded. "Understood; now remember, this is supposed to be a stealth mission; if things get crazy, call for back up, understand."

"We'll be fine." Lydia confirmed.

Cashmere nodded. "Okay, let's get to work. We'll contact you for help or updates."

Seth nodded. "Good luck."

With that, he got in the van and drove off. The mission had been arranged and they both volunteered to take part, it was decided that two operatives would attract less attention and so that was the plan they followed. Once Seth was gone, Lydia and Cashmere walked down the street and soon joined the crowd. They walked through the crowd, blending in and acting as if they were wandering aimlessly; however they had a goal in mind. Before long the place they were looking for soon came into view. It was a hospital, it looked normal enough except they knew the place was funded and run by Umbrella; it also held a connection to their mainframe. That was their target, they quietly approached the hospital; letting the crowd hide their movements, soon they worked their way through and entered the hospital. They looked around; there was nobody inside at present, except the receptionist.

The receptionist looked up as they entered.

"Yes, can I help you?"

Lydia approached the desk while Cashmere checked the map and verified their route.

Lydia stopped in front of the desk. "Yes; I'm here to collect a form, for the university lab, here."

She handed the woman a slip of paper. The woman read it, nodded and left the room. Lydia hurried over to where Cashmere was waiting and they slipped through the door. They moved quickly but silently down the corridor; luckily they didn't run into anyone. Security was surprisingly light, even if they weren't expected.

"I don't like this." Cashmere muttered. "It's way too quiet."

Lydia nodded. "Tell me about it; I keep thinking every time we turn a corner we'll run into people from Umbrella, waiting for us."

Cashmere glared. "If this is a trap, it's a damn good one; she muttered.

Lydia quietly agreed, however nothing happened and they reached the room they were looking for. Still wary they entered and logged onto the computer. Lydia put her computer skills to work and began hacking into Umbrella's mainframe. Almost immediately she spotted a file with her name on it. She checked it and blushed. It was a picture of her when she first joined the force; eager to please; which meant she was dressed somewhat…inappropriately. Her blonde hair was pulled into a side bun; her black and green police hat covered her face so that only her bright red lips are seen. She wore a green jacket and on the back of the jacket is K-9, her police group, was displayed she also wore a revealing shirt which is tight and shows cleavage finally she had on a short green skirt with knee high black boots.

Luckily Cashmere made no comment; so Lydia closed the picture and spotted another that caught her eye; Anita; the same Anita who she met in Raccoon City; someone else Umbrella was looking into. In her picture she was wearing a short pink dress, top part looked like the top of a rose and as it went downward, it began to lose its flowery look, but still retains the look of a rose. She had a pink flower hair pin and green hi-heels. She also had light pink lip gloss and green eyeshadow that suits her and her wedding ring, which was made out of emerald and has a real diamond cut into the shape of a rose. She closed the picture and continued her search; she found information pertaining to the viruses; yet nothing on Jason. She sighed; yet suddenly, before they could do anything else, an alarm went off. Lydia jumped up and Cashmere groaned; they had been discovered.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Resident Evil: Searching for the Truth**

Chapter 2 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Experimental Agent 1123: Or are they, read on and see; glad you liked the outfits :) The chapter is as long as any of my Resident Evil chapters.  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and the outfits; Well, here you go :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Trap**

Cashmere sighed.

"Perfect, just perfect." She muttered. "Just once I'd like to go somewhere and not have it become chaos."

Lydia however noticed something about the alarm and turned to Cashmere.

She shook her head. "Actually, us being here; is just a coincidence. That alarm is too…high for two intruders, there's something else going on here."

Cashmere tensed. "You think so?" Lydia nodded and Cashmere bit her lip. "Great, starting to wish now I'd worn more…appropriate and durable clothing."

"We've got no choice; we didn't think something like this would happen." Lydia replied.

Cashmere nodded in agreement and together they left the room cautiously. The backpacks they had brought with them had been left just next to it; they emptied the contents and equipped themselves with weapons. Due to their need to stay low profile they had both been able to bring only a single handgun each as a weapon. However they knew they would have to make do and, once armed they prepared to leave the hospital. They stepped outside; weapons drawn; the corridor was empty. They began to cautiously move down, heading back to the reception area; however a noise then grabbed their attention. They spun around and saw two men, standing at the other end. They stepped forwards into the light and Lydia and Cashmere froze. They saw the look in their eyes the decaying of their skin and knew, despite their somewhat normal movement, these men were infected with the virus.

The men moved only slightly faster than the zombies they were used to, but it was enough. Despite the duo opening fire and striking them in the head, the zombies did not immediately fall. They charged in and were only killed after several more shots to the head; the one attacking Lydia had been merely a step away from directly attacking her. As soon as they were sure the zombies were dead Cashmere groaned.

"Zombies, an outbreak, here." She shook her head. "Unbelievable, think that's what the alarm was about?"

Lydia nodded slowly as she examined the corpses. "Yeah…Something's not right here; they were stronger and faster too…But they're not Crimson Heads yet."

Cashmere sighed. "More digging around in Umbrella's files then?"

Lydia nodded and they returned to the computer room. While Cashmere guarded the door and ensured that nothing attacked them, Lydia got to work on the computer. She hacked through Umbrella's mainframe quickly and tried desperately to dig up any info on these zombies with greater strength and quicker reactions. After some searching she finally got her answers. She let out her breath in one long slow hiss and leaned back in the chair.

"It's a new virus." She explained to Cashmere. "An advanced version of the T-Virus, it's called T-Veronica…A stronger biological pattern in, removes some of the inhibitions of the original virus; that's why they were faster and stronger."

Cashmere scowled. "Great, another virus; let me guess, we're gonna need to grab a sample to use against them when we reveal the truth."

Lydia sighed and nodded; she didn't like it either, but it was a necessity.

Lydia stood up and turned to Cashmere.

"Okay, listen, if we can, we will grab a sample of that virus." She explained. "But right now, priority number one; is getting out of this hospital and escaping here alive."

Cashmere agreed. "Okay, so back to the safe house; grab our gear and let Seth know we need to get outta here on the double."

Lydia nodded. "That's right; let's go."

So they readied their weapons and stepped back out into the corridor. The two zombies they had killed earlier were still dead, but three more had appeared, this time from the direction the duo needed to go. They had no choice but to fight them.

"We're gonna end up going through all our ammo before we even leave this place." Cashmere complained.

Lydia grit her teeth. "No choice, shoot now!"

They opened fire as the zombies raced towards them. Once again they had a close call as two of the zombies dropped dead mere steps from attacking. The third however grabbed Lydia and she fought to fend it off; finally pulling the knife she had hidden in her left boot out and stabbing it in the face. It dropped dead.

"Too fucking close." She muttered. She then saw that the zombie she just killed was a hospital security guard and therefore armed. "Perfect, Cashmere quick; he's using the calibre handgun as we are, grab his ammo."

Cashmere smiled and nodded; they restocked their ammo and immediately hurried to the end of the corridor, heading through to the next room.

For some reason all the lights in the room were off, then suddenly a voice rang out.

"Light 'em up!"

Several large floor spotlights flared into life, all pointing at the duo, nearly blinding them.

"They're intruders not the B.O.W.s?" The voice stated. "Well never mind, we can finish off one problem now, then deal with the other."

Cashmere and Lydia managed to adjust to the glare of the light and saw that Umbrella Security Forces were present in the room and armed. They were all aiming at them, it had been a trap, the whole thing was a trap. There was never any information about Jason, it had been a lure to bring them in and wipe them out.

"Nice try." Lydia muttered; she could see a fault in their plan immediately.

She nodded to Cashmere who tensed, ready to act. As soon as the order was given, the security forces opened fire and missed as both women jumped out of the way. Lydia landed next to the breaker box powering their searchlights and shot it. The surge caused by the destruction caused the searchlights to explode, injuring the soldiers nearby, electrocuting others. Those that were unscathed were taken by surprise and finished off by the duo's guns. Once they were done they quickly scoured the room, secured extra weapons and ammo and prepared to leave. They knew now it was a trap, they had to escape, before it was too late.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Resident Evil: Searching for the Truth**

Chapter 3 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Experimental Agent 1123: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah; ain't that the truth :)  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well; here you go, things will soon be taking a drastic turn.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Past Repeats**

Once they were armed Lydia and Cashmere, taking careful aim, in case something jumped out at them, exited the room and headed into the reception hall of the hospital. As they feared the receptionist had been infected too; but she wasn't the only B.O.W. present. A pack of Cerberi was also in the hall and turned as the two women entered it. The infected dogs growled and settling into a stance, ready to launch themselves at a moment's notice. Not taking any chances Lydia and Cashmere raised the submachine guns they had acquired from the security forces and opened fire on the Cerberi. Like the zombies the dogs were stronger than before; but under the rapid fire bullets from both guns they were soon felled. Lydia spun to face the receptionist; she was still approaching them. Swiftly she raised her handgun and opened fire; again narrowly avoiding being attacked.

"I'm not liking these close calls; what if we run into something stronger." Lydia remarked. "We could end up getting bit; we have precious little of the anti-virus as it is."

Cashmere nodded in agreement and sighed. "I've always hated hospitals; especially when the staff are trying to kill you."

She turned back to Lydia and saw she was smiling, she raised an eyebrow quizzically. Lydia laughed and explained.

"Did you just make a joke; Cashmere, not something I'd expect from you?"

Cashmere blushed as she realized that was true. "Whatever, let's just get out of here." She replied quickly.

Lydia nodded and together they left the hospital.

What awaited them when they left however was a scene of carnage. It was clear that the virus had spread rapidly throughout the city. It was possibly the infection was already taking place when they arrived and had now reached that critical point. They could see helicopters bearing the Umbrella logo flying overhead and hear announcements through loud speakers. It was then they realized the horrible truth; the whole city was sealed off as a quarantine zone and Lydia knew, for Umbrella; that meant only one thing.

"We're in trouble…This place is going to become another Raccoon City." She warned Cashmere.

Cashmere groaned. "Great, just what we need; we've gotta get outta here."

Lydia nodded. "Yeah, they'll be a way, we just have to find it and fast; before it's too late."

They both ensured their weapons were armed and ready; then Lydia spoke again.

"Okay, first things first; back to safe house, grab what we need. After that, we'll come up with an escape plan."

Together they began to head away from the hospital; retracing their steps and heading for their safe house. However their progress wasn't easy; the entire city was full of B.O.W.s and survivors, all fleeing for safety.

"Fools." Cashmere growled; shaking her head. "They're heading for the edges of the city, it's sealed off, there will be walls and that there. They can't escape that way."

Lydia shook her head. "They're panicked, they don't realize the whole city is quarantined now; we can't help them I'm afraid."

Cashmere nodded grimly and they continued onwards.

However they soon discovered that getting to their safe house was easier said than done. They came to a stop at the top of a street which held many routes leading to their safe house. It was swarmed by zombies, Cerberi and infected crows. They looked at each other; knowing how grim the situation looked.

"What now?" Cashmere asked. "I don't think we picked up enough ammo back there to deal with this."

Lydia pondered for a moment and made up her mind. "We find a route to our safe house and take it; shoot the ones that matter and run, don't go after all of them, okay."

Cashmere nodded and they readied themselves for the gauntlet. They broke into a run, shooting at the zombies that noticed them and firing at the crows to keep them at bay. They also shot any Cerberi that charged at them. It was not easy however; the first several routes they tried ended up being blocked off and they had to fight their way back to the street. This meant breaking through hordes of zombies. The Cerberi and crows seemed to stay in the street, not chasing them down the alleyways and side paths. Finally however Cashmere cried out.

"Lydia come on; this way's clear, hurry!"

Lydia hurried up and joined Cashmere; together they ran down the route and soon found themselves on another main street. This one much closer to their safe house; Cashmere's route turned out to be a shortcut.

"Perfect, we're nearly there." Lydia remarked. "C'mon, this part of the town isn't overrun yet; if we hurry, we'll be in and out before it is."

Cashmere agreed and together they continued to run, not daring to stop until they reached their safe house. Once inside they closed the door and set up the bolts and steel bars to block it. Finally they stopped to catch their breath.

Once inside they ditched the now empty submachine guns and armed themselves properly. Lydia with her twin handguns and her knife; as well as plenty of ammo and supplies, food and first aid. She also ensured that she took some of the vials of the anti-virus with her, just in case. Cashmere also grabbed ammo, food, first aid supplies and some of the anti-virus vials; she also armed herself with her now restocked handgun and a pair of twin shotguns. Once they were fully armed and ready they removed the bolts and steel bars and opened the door of the safe house. They stepped outside and readied their weapons; they now had only one goal, they had to escape, no matter the cost.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Resident Evil: Searching for the Truth**

Chapter 4 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Experimental Agent 1123: LOL, glad you liked it; yeah, well, wait until you see what happens at the end of this chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Mad Mastermind**

The two women began to walk away from their safe house. As they did so they looked around and finally Lydia spoke.

"Okay, we need to find some way of getting out of here. Obviously there is a wall around the city now due to quarantine; so, we need to find another way." She sighed. "This is gonna be like looking for a needle in a haystack, where should we start?"

Cashmere shrugged. "I say we just try and find other survivors. There must be some somewhere; they're more likely to know a way out; if they live here of course."

Lydia nodded. "Sounds good to me; okay, let's go, we'll head this way."

They headed off; going in the opposite direction of the route they had taken to reach and come from the hospital. They kept their weapons at the ready, expecting B.O.W.s to jump out from anywhere. Sure enough, two streets later they found themselves confronted by infected crows and Cerberi. They immediately took aim and began their careful movements. Attempting to slip past the B.O.W.s, hoping they could sneak past without firing a shot. Suddenly however; one Cerberi turned its head, smelling them.

"Shit." Cashmere muttered and both women ran.

The Cerberi pursued as the crows swarmed overhead. Neither woman opened fire yet, not wanting to risk missing their targets.

They continued to run, looking for a way out. Occasionally they turned and fired a shot, making sure they hit their target before running. Yet only two crows were dead and three Cerberi. There were also two injured Cerberi but nothing else. The new virus was clearly making them that much stronger. While Cashmere still found herself wishing she had worn different clothing; she was relieved that both she and Lydia had chosen sensible shoes to wear at least.

"There!" Lydia cried.

Cashmere looked at where she was pointing; it was a large building, looking like some sort of warehouse. Definitely not the most ideal location, it screamed 'trap', but anything was better than being chased. They hurried over and reached a partially open door; they squeezed inside and quickly slammed it shut, barricading it to keep out the Cerberi and crows. They both fought to catch their breath and looked around. They were in some sort of dank corridor. It was then they saw they were not alone; infected bats were on the ceiling and were ready to pounce. Immediately they prepared themselves, as the bats flew in as a swarm they opened fire before ducking low and spinning around, staying in the middle of the corridor. They opened fire again; they couldn't take risks in leaving the bats arrive, unless they wanted them to sneak up on them later. Finally they were able to kill the rest of the bats and quickly reloaded.

Once they were ready Cashmere turned to Lydia.

"From one disaster into another." She commented wryly. "Tell you what; next time we have to make a drastic choice…Let me make it, okay."

Lydia cracked a smile. "Fine by me, let's just see…what's in here."

They both advanced slowly towards the end of the corridor. They reached the door and slowly opened it; it was old and wooden and the hinges creaked due to rust. They cringed and then slowly entered the main room of the warehouse, guns drawn. The room was practically empty; a large balcony surrounded the room, offering a second floor to the building. They slowly advanced, noting that the room seemed empty. Suddenly they stopped; a cold ringing laughter sounded from the balcony.

"These are the so called intruders." A figure remarked darkly. "A pair of sluts."

Cashmere glared. "Come down here and say that, prick." She spat.

Lydia also glared.

"You have no right to call us that, what are you, some creep."

The man laughed again. "Really; I'd say your clothes beg to differ and prove me right. No matter, as for who I am…I am the Master of this great new town."

As he spoke the man stepped forwards, revealing his appearance. He was tall; Caucasian, around forty-two, with slick blonde hair, blue eyes and a toned build. He was dressed smartly in a pair of black suit pants; a white shirt; black tie; a black jacket; black socks and black shoes.

Both women glared at this man, particularly due to his derogatory manner towards them.

"Who the hell are you?" Cashmere snapped.

The man glared back. "I am Francis Biggs; once a member of Umbrella; until I realized they couldn't comprehend my genius."

As he spoke a smirk spread across his face as he continued to speak, slowly revealing what looked like clear madness in him.

"I decided to show them just how good I am. I unleashed my personal creation; T-Veronica. Now I have my own perfect town, all the creations here are mine. There are those loyal to me, they know what I am capable off; they know I am the ultimate person."

He held his hand out to them.

"I will forgive you for trespassing on my land; if you join me now." He told them. "Come, join me and you'll be part of my new world…a world of perfection, where those worthless fools will be removed from the picture; unable to stop us."

They both looked at each other; shocked by this.

Cashmere was the first to voice their disbelief. "Is this guy for real?"

"Joining Umbrella; joining you, sounds like the same thing to me." Lydia spat back. "You both want nothing more than to play God; well we won't have any part of that; we will stop you."

Francis glared at them as Lydia gave their reply; it was clear he was extremely angry.

Finally he shook his head.

"I thought you were smarter than this." He snarled; his voice becoming much darker and more dangerous. "So be it; Nosferatu; come and eat; I've got two pretty ones for you this time."

As he spoke they froze as they saw what was clearly a more enhanced B.O.W. emerged from the shadows. The creature that emerged was grotesque; with grey decaying skin and seemed to lack real arms. Ragged pants with belts wrapped around both legs and three large bladed appendages stuck out from its body. One where the right arm should be; one from the white shoulder and one from the stomach; there was also a red hole in its chest. They knew now, they were in for a dangerous fight; one that they would have to either fight or flee.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Resident Evil: Searching for the Truth**

Chapter 5 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Experimental Agent 1123: Oh just wait, it gets even 'better' if you know what I mean.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 5: New B.O.W.s**

Almost immediately the Nosferatu charged at the two women. They leapt to the side, dodging its charge. They quickly recovered and took aim; only to have to dodge again as the bladed appendages lashed out at them.

"Shit." Cashmere growled.

Lydia glared. "Great; just what we need an opponent that can attack us from any direction."

The monster suddenly turned to face her and charged towards her; using two of the bladed appendages to attack. The third lashed out behind it; towards Cashmere. She ducked while Lydia dodged out of the way of the attack. It was hard however and she only narrowly avoided the bladed appendages. She realized just how close it was as one nearly ripped her dress, the second coming within inches of her face. As she moved however she saw something. An idea then occurred to her; she signalled to Cashmere; they fired a few shots. The Nosferatu barely flinched but the distraction was enough. They both moved out of sight and took cover, regrouping.

"Great, just how are we supposed to deal with this thing?" Cashmere asked. "Those blades make it impossible to get close to it; so my shotguns are useless; thought they might be useless anyway."

Lydia then explained what she had seen. "We can use our surroundings; see those areas there?" She pointed them out. "Lure it to attack us there; that will trap the blades. Use those explosives to stun it. Then we can finish it off with that."  
She pointed out one last thing and Cashmere nodded; their plan was set.

They made their move, coming out of their hiding place; they opened fire as they moved. Hitting some of the explosive barrels they made the Nosferatu stagger as the explosions hit it. They soon reached their goal and in a rage the Nosferatu lashed out. The two bladed appendages used struck the very locations the women had hoped and they had successfully dodged. After repeating the process with the third and final blade they had the creature trapped. It was then Lydia aimed and fired at the cables supporting a large collection of freight. The bullet struck and the freight fell; burying the Nosferatu with crushing force. There was no motion and it seemed the Nosferatu was dead. They turned their aim and attention to Francis who was still on the balcony. His face was stark white and he was furious.

"You…how dare you think you can get away with this." He growled. "So be it; you will perish here…Once I show you just what I'm capable of."

With that he turned and fled towards a door at the back of the warehouse. A matching door could be seen on the floor Lydia and Cashmere was on.

"Let's follow him." Cashmere suggested. "Maybe he'll lead us to a way out…if not, maybe we can make him show us the way out."

Lydia nodded. "Alright, let's go; I don't want to risk that thing still being alive and getting free. It will be beyond pissed off."

Cashmere nodded in reply to that and they hurried over to the door.

The moment they opened it however they saw themselves facing more Umbrella security forces.

"There they are. Stop them; they must not reach Master Francis!" One of them bellowed; much to the women's surprise. "Open fire."

They took aim and did so; forcing Lydia and Cashmere to take cover.

"Did I hear them right?" Cashmere questioned. "I thought that guy betrayed Umbrella; why are they helping him?"

Lydia sighed. "Either they don't yet know he's betrayed them, or these soldiers are actually loyal to him and have also betrayed Umbrella."

"Make's sense; well, I guess it doesn't matter." Cashmere replied. "Let's just deal with them get after the guy."

Lydia nodded. They quickly returned fire on their attackers. As the soldiers tried to take cover; the two women continued their attack. Before they could finish off the soldiers however the soldiers were suddenly attacked. The strange attackers were red skinned infected salamanders, designated Albinoids by Umbrella. They continued to eat into the soldiers and the duo decided to use it to their advantage. They hurried onwards, trying to get through the door at the end. But as they reached it the Albinoids turned their attention to them. Acting quickly they hurriedly escaped the hall and closed the door behind them, barricading it. They caught their breath, reloaded and immediately continued out of the warehouse.

They looked around and soon spotted Francis turning a corner at the end of the street ahead.

"Quickly, after him!" Cashmere cried.

Lydia nodded and they quickly pursued him. They knew they could not let him get away and hurried to keep him in sight. He was there best chance at finding a way out of the city and escaping the quarantine and the destruction that was sure to come. Destruction that Francis seemed oblivious too. Unbeknownst to them however they were being watched; a shadowy stranger stood on the rooftops watching them as they followed Francis.

'_They're walking right into more danger. They have to see that.'_ The figure thought to themselves. _'I'll need to keep watching them a bit longer.'_

With that he continued along the rooftops; keeping an eye on the duo as they chased their target.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Resident Evil: Searching for the Truth**

Chapter 6 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Experimental Agent 1123: Well; all I'll say is that it's not a new character, I actually thought it would be obvious. Anyway; yeah, Francis has his followers; also, don't forget what Lydia said before they left. Unless I get overtime this week, I will be doing two chapters a day.  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you liked it; well, like I said above; all I'll say is that it's not a new character, I actually thought it would be obvious.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Further Delusions**

Lydia and Cashmere continued to pursue Francis as he headed towards what appeared to be the centre of town.

"Where is this creep going anyway?" Cashmere muttered. "We're hoping he's gonna lead us to a way out, but he doesn't seem to be in any rush; who knows when Umbrella will wipe this place out."

Lydia nodded. "You're right; I'm starting to get worried. If he doesn't try to escape soon; we'll need to force him to tell us a way out and just escape on our own."

Cashmere nodded and they sped up a little; determined to close the gap between them and Francis a little. As they did however they heard a distinct hissing noise and spun around; Albinoids were chasing them, a group of infant versions and an adult group of them too.

"I thought we left those things trapped in the warehouse?" Lydia gasped.

Cashmere sighed. "Either they broke free or this is a different group, doesn't matter; fight or flight?"

Lydia quickly considered. "We can't lose Francis, besides, there's too many of them. Flight, shoot only those that end up coming too close."

Cashmere nodded they turned and ran, still in pursuit of Francis; they turned the street, hoping they hadn't lost him. They were in luck; they saw him as he walked down the next street, so they could still follow him. But they had to act fast, the Albinoids were in pursuit.

Luckily Francis turned off into a side street; they quickly hurried in pursuit, narrowly avoiding being attacked by the Albinoids. They saw Francis just as he disappeared around another corner; they continued to pursue him until he entered a building that, they quickly verified the other exit was completely blocked off. They could now make a stand and ensure he couldn't escape. As they turned to face the Albinoids however they saw that infected spiders, code-named Black Widow's, had joined them.

"Great, more B.O.W.s, this just keeps getting better and better." Lydia snarled. "Come on, we'll wipe them out, then I don't care what he says. We're forcing him to tell us how to get out of here."

Cashmere smirked. "I thought I was the one who got easily frustrated." She replied.

Lydia rolled her eyes at Cashmere's riposte about Lydia's earlier remark about Cashmere cracking a joke.

The B.O.W.s attacked; forcing the two women to open fire with their handguns. They had to dodge a few times but luckily stayed near the building where Francis was in. the Black Widows and Infant Albinoids fell easily, but the adults proved themselves to be more durable. Finally however they managed to kill the last of the attacking Albinoids. The Black Widows were also all dead. They quickly reloaded and nodded; now they planned to confront Francis.

"That creep's still in there." Cashmere remarked. "He knows we're out here now, but still…We outgun him."

Lydia nodded in agreement. "Let's go, time to deal with him."

They both entered the building; guns at the ready.

They looked around carefully; they were what appeared to a simple café but surprisingly, there was no sign of Francis. Worried the women looked at each other before moving cautiously through the café. Knowing their best hope was to split up Lydia headed for the kitchen while Cashmere checked the upper floor. Lydia looked around, curious at Francis' sudden disappearance; something felt wrong. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind; her arms pinned while a hand covered her mouth, stopping her from screaming. She fought back; realizing it was Francis; armed with his weapon, a Desert Eagle. Despite her struggles however Francis soon gained the upper hand and slammed the butt of his gun into the back of her head, knocking her out. Meanwhile Cashmere continued her search upstairs; unaware of what had just happened. She concluded her search and sighed, heading back downstairs. She thought she heard something; so she moved cautiously towards the kitchen. She froze when she saw Lydia, handcuffed to one of the table legs, unconscious. Worse still; the gas cookers had all been left on, filling the room. She could see Francis making his escape out of the window.

"Nice try asshole!" She growled as she ran and caught him, pulling him back into the room.

She quickly knocked him down, wrestled the key off him and kept him pinned. While she did so she quickly freed Lydia and instead cuffed Francis before hurrying to turn all the gas off. Leaving the window open to allow the gas out she kept Francis under guard with her gun while waiting for Lydia to wake up.

Finally she did so with a groan.

"Ugh, man, my head." She mumbled.

"Welcome back." Cashmere replied sarcastically. "Well; the tables have turned; get up and get your equipment; we've caught him."

Lydia was up quickly and smirked when she saw Francis, trapped. She quickly re-equipped herself and joined Cashmere.

"Okay Francis…" She remarked. "Looks like it's time. Where is the nearest escape route?"

Francis glared at her. "Escape route, what escape route?"

Cashmere growled and kicked him. "Don't play dumb with us; how were you planning to escape Umbrella destroying this place."

Francis growled at them and spat. "Idiots; you sluts don't know anything. I have no intention of leaving here, the company won't be destroying this place, I will be making it my utopia…Just as soon as the T-Veronica Virus revives my sister; then not even Umbrella will be able to stop us…Let alone two whores like you two."

Both women glared but before they could utter any reply, Francis stood up, his hands free, picking up his Desert Eagle.

"First rule bitches; check I don't have the spare key." He remarked. "Now, I think my pets will have some real fun with you."

With that he fled, they were unable to follow since they could the rampaging of several B.O.W.s, including two which suddenly burst into the room. The two B.O.W.s that entered were humanoid with massive right arms, badly decayed skin and certain body parts were atrophied, notably the left arm. Lydia remembered the files she had read and knew at once what they were facing. A variant of the Tyrant Class B.O.W.s known as a Bandersnatch.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, well; more info has been revealed, but there is no time to ponder it just now, need to lose the Bandersnatch's first. Read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Resident Evil: Searching for the Truth**

Chapter 7 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Escaping the Bandersnatch Duo**

The nearest Bandersnatch lashed out with his enlarged, clawed arm. The women jumped back; only narrowly avoiding the attack. They quickly made it back to main room of the café, but found problems. The Bandersnatch's moved quicker than they thought and soon they could not escape through the door they came in, a Bandersnatch blocking the door. With the other door blocked they only had one choice. Dodging the attacks of the second Bandersnatch, Cashmere opened fire; shattering the window out the front of the café. With the glass gone they ran and leapt out through the hole. They took off running with the Bandersnatch's in hot pursuit. To make things worse, they realized that the streets were now crawling with B.O.W.s; Cerberi, infected crows and bats, Albinoids and Black Widows.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Cashmere cried. "All we're missing are the zombies and we've got the full set."

Lydia shook her head. "Don't say that, that'll make zombies appear; you know how karma works."

Cashmere groaned. "Let's just keep running, shoot any we need and get the hell outta here. We'll need somewhere to take cover."

"Agreed." Lydia replied.

With their weapons ready both women ran from the Bandersnatch's attempting to work their way around the other B.O.W.s and draw as little attention as possible.

Their luck did not hold however as several of the B.O.W.s spotted and chased them, bringing more with them. Their only advantage seemed to come from the Bandersnatch's; in their haste to get to the women they swiped several of the other B.O.W.s out of the way; even killing some of them. They shot at any that got to close, but only killed a few of them. The wounded B. invariably fell victim to the Bandersnatch's however. Sure enough, just as Lydia said, they soon found their path blocked by zombies.

"Shit, shit!" Cashmere cursed bitterly.

Lydia stayed focused however.

"Open fire on them, force them to back off and make a path!"

Cashmere nodded and pulled out her shotguns and began blasted a path through the zombies. Several more B.O.W.s emerged from side streets as they passed the blockage of zombies.

"You've gotta be kidding me, how many are there?" Lydia remarked. "They're gonna box us in at this rate."

They continued to try and blast a bath as the Bandersnatch's closed in. Suddenly however the distinct shot of a sniper rifle rang out. One of the B.O.W.s dropped dead. Both women were surprised by this, but recovered quickly; it looked like they had someone backing them up, they were not going to turn down this opportunity.

They continued to run, with renewed energy thanks to their back up, they continued to run and shoot at the B.O.W.s blocking them. The Sniper continued to fire and take out several B.O.W.s that posed a threat to the two women. However soon they found themselves trapped in a large open street; the other exits were blocked off. The two Bandersnatch's entered, cutting off the last escape route. None of the other B.O.W.s seemed to have followed them this far. Lydia and Cashmere both had doubts about their chances of survival; they were tired, the sun had set and it was night time; they were also running low on ammunition. They quickly opened fire as the Bandersnatch's charged. Luckily a few of their shots hit their exposed hearts. Another sniper shot rang out and also struck at one of the hearts. One of the Bandersnatch's stopped and sank to its knees. The other continued to charge however; forcing the women to dodge. They continued to open fire; focusing on the already wounded Bandersnatch. Suddenly, it roared as it lunged at them. The sniper rifle rang out again; there was an explosion as a truck, transporting gasoline, exploded from the sniper shot. The ground crumbled as the injured Bandersnatch roared and dropped dead. The ground beneath the women collapsed however and they fell underground.

The shadowy figure lowered the sniper rifle and stood up. They sighed and slung the rifle over his shoulder on its strap.

'_That was far too close. Something must be done; a way to lure most of these creatures away from them.'_ The figure thought. _'It could be their only hope to try and escape, before it's too late for them.'_

They figure turned, their thoughts occupied with ways to lure the B.O.W.s away. Meanwhile; underground, Lydia and Cashmere recovered and caught their breath. They looked around and finally found they were in an old abandoned underground railway tube station. They found a store room, which held more ammunition and supplies. They quickly entered and checked to ensure it was safe. They then barricaded the door and sat down; they had found a place to stay for the night. While they sat Lydia sighed.

"Okay; so we know that wacko doesn't plan on escaping and wants to 'resurrect' some sister of his."

Cashmere nodded. "He seems to believe this sister will prevent Umbrella from destroying the time. Then we have our anonymous friend, the sniper, what's their motive?"

"We've got more questions than answers." Lydia replied. "Still, we know that our original intention for coming here…Was just a trap; which is how we've ended up being caught in this incident and we need to escape…somehow."

Cashmere looked around. "I say we look through all this stuff and what we have with us tomorrow. Then we can decide what we're going to do."

Lydia agreed and so; while restless; they managed to slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Resident Evil: Searching for the Truth**

Chapter 8 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Experimental Agent 1123: It's cool, glad you enjoyed it.  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; got it in one :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Shocking Return in the Underground**

Lydia was the first to wake up; she slowly stood up and looked around the room, it was still secure. Breathing a sigh of relief she checked her watch, it was six-thirty in the morning.

'_Earlier we start, the better our chances.'_ Lydia mused to herself.

She turned to Cashmere who was still sleeping. She knelt down and gently shook her shoulder.

Cashmere jerked awake, hand on her gun, but then relaxed when she saw Lydia. "Time to go?"

"Yeah; c'mon, let's grab what we need and see if we can find anything to help us out." Lydia replied.

Cashmere got up and they made sure their weapons were securely in place and fastened them and their packs with supplies were ready. They picked them up and began searching the store room, looking for anything that could help them. It was then Cashmere found something.

"Hey, check it out." She remarked, turning to face Lydia.

Lydia then saw what Cashmere was holding; a radio set and homing beacon.

Lydia smiled. "Perfect, we can use this to help Seth find us; but we need to tell him first and the jamming barrier around the city isn't gonna make it easy."

Cashmere nodded.

"There is a way; these barriers only operate at a certain range, from what I heard from the security forces here, we need to find the tallest building in the city and get to the top. We can send the message from there."

Lydia nodded; it was the better than nothing, the risks were great, but if it worked, they would finally have a way out.

They secured the radio and homing beacon in Lydia's pack and headed to the door; they removed the barricades and opened the door. They stepped out, guns drawn; they found nothing, but they weren't taking any chances. They began to slowly make their way through the underground tube station.

Lydia pondered. "You know, there could be a way out down here."

Cashmere nodded.

"Yeah, you're right; okay, we'll try and find a way out down here first; if we can't…We'll find the tallest building, once we get back to the surface."

So they continued onwards; keeping their eyes open for a possible way out. As they reached one of the stations they froze. Zombies were roaming around the area.

"You're kidding me." Cashmere whispered. "B.O.W.s down here too."

Lydia shook her head. "Great, any shots we have will echo and draw others to us."

However they soon had no choice as the zombies spotted them and began to charge towards the duo. They quickly opened fire and managed to kill them, but at great cost. Before long they could hear the shuffling of more zombies approaching.

"Great, here they come." Cashmere muttered. "Sounds like a fucking army of them."

"We probably made a mistake coming down here. I think they've made this place their nest…I don't see any way out yet. C'mon, we'll keep looking. There's still the other terminus."

Cashmere nodded and they began running; hoping to reach the other terminus before the zombies found them.

They reached the second terminus and found nothing but rubble; there was no way out this way.

"Well; nothing." Lydia remarked. "Guess we've only got one choice now. Let's find a way back to the surface…and find that building."

Cashmere nodded. "Easier said than done; here they come."

Sure enough the zombies began to arrive; entering through several doors and some even coming from the first terminus. They immediately moved back to back, ready to watch each other's back. They opened fire, trying to open up a gap so they could escape the pressing horde and find a way back to the surface. Finally; after expending enough bullets to empty two clips, they opened a gap and ran. They continued to fire in order to keep the zombies that got too close away. They made it to a door, leading to the staff service corridors; once inside they closed the door and pushed a shelving unit in front of it, holding it shut. They continued down the corridor when suddenly they heard heavy footsteps and quickly took cover. They watched in horror as; clearly wounded but definitely alive; Nosferatu stalked down one of the corridors. Both women held their breath and, praying it couldn't hear their hammering hearts, waited as it passed the room they were hiding in.

Luckily it passed without seeming to notice them and turned a corner. Once its footsteps were gone they left the room and hurried down the corridors, heading in the direction Nosferatu had already come from. They soon found how it got into the underground. It had simply broken in from the street above. Leaving a pile of rubble that looked high enough for them to climb up. They got to work climbing the rubble; silently grateful that nobody was about, their climbing meant that from below it was possible for a person to look up the skirts of their dresses.

Cashmere bit her lip as she thought to herself. _'Maybe we should've worn different clothes. Oh well, too late to worry about it now.'_

Finally they reached the top and climbed out onto the street. They straightened up and verified it was all clear before stopping to catch their breath. Finally they straightened up.

"Well, we made it." Cashmere remarked. "So, I think that's our target."

She pointed to a building that towered over the others. Lydia nodded.

"That's right; let's go…We've got to hurry, who knows when Umbrella will blow this place to hell."

So they hurried down the street, ready to hurry to their intended destination.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Resident Evil: Searching for the Truth**

Chapter 9 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Experimental Agent 1123: Well, glad you enjoyed it, oh, just wait, things are going to take a real bad turn soon.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Tearful Reunion Gone Bad**

The two women advanced along the street they were currently on. They carefully observed their surroundings and verified, to their relief, that there were no B.O.W.s around. They knew they had to be extra cautious as there was one Bandersnatch still alive and Nosferatu was back and appeared to be seeking them. As they turned the corner on one of the streets, they stopped. Just ahead was a small group of Umbrella Security Forces, the ones loyal to Francis. He was also there; they took cover and listened in.

"Those two sluts are still alive." Francis said; he was talking to the security soldiers in front of him and into a radio; other groups of soldiers were listening in. "I want them captured; I want them brought to our base and then…We will begin to take our next steps."

The soldiers answered in the affirmative and soon left the area. Francis also left; muttering to himself.

Cashmere scowled. "I'm getting sick fed up of that nutjob talking about us like that."

"That's the least of our concerns." Lydia replied. "We have to be cautious now; the security forces are after us. I suppose we should at least be grateful they're not going to shoot to kill."

Cashmere sighed. "Like hell I'm gonna let them catch me, let's get going; we've gotta get to that building now."

Lydia nodded in agreement and they headed further down the now deserted street.

They rounded another corner and nearly ran into a pack of Cerberi. They quickly opened fire on them and the zombies that emerged from the alleyways. Finally, after finishing them off they heard sounds of a scuffle up ahead. They hurried towards the sound and entered the alleyway. They soon found the source of the noise; a small group of about three zombies, fighting them was a young girl; clearly not infected, a survivor. She was armed only with a metal baseball bat, which she was using to bludgeon the zombies. But it was clear they were closing in too much. They quickly opened fire and struck the zombies; this caught their attention. This allowed the girl to strike the nearest zombie in the head with the bat, killing it. The duo shot at the other two, finally taking them down. Relieved that the danger has passed they turned to face the girl who approached them. The girl was only around thirteen years old, rather skinny and tall for her age. She was Caucasian with naturally tan skin; she had waist length blonde hair and blue-green eyes. She was dressed rather simply in a pair of denim shorts, a light blue singlet and blue and white sneakers; her hair held back by a blue headband. She smiled as she looked at them.

"Thanks, I thought they were going to get me." She said before freezing. "No way, it can't be?"

Lydia had also frozen; finally she found her voice, but could only say one word. "Shayla?"

Lydia rushed to the girl and pulled her into a tight embrace. The girl returned the embrace with equal intensity; both were in tears. Cashmere was surprised by this and looked around, making sure they weren't going to be ambushed. She wondered who this girl was and why Lydia seemed so affected by her presence. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Lydia and the girl, Shayla, parted; both still in tears.

"I thought you were dead." Lydia choked out.

Shayla shook her head. "I…Dad took me away; here..." She fought back more tears. "He died; they all died…after that guy, Francis, went crazy."

Lydia lowered her head; sorrow heavy on her; Shayla did the same, some tears fell. Cashmere walked over, confused.

"What's going on, are you okay?" She asked.

Lydia cleared her throat and then explained.

"Sorry Cashmere; I just…This is my daughter; Shayla Caliente."

Cashmere gasped and then remembered Lydia talking about her family before; from the sounds of thing, Shayla was the only one she had left. Lydia made introductions between Cashmere and Shayla, however it was then Lydia realized one of her hands was bloody. The blood was from Shayla's shoulder. She gasped; the injury looked horrifically like a bite mark.

Lydia came closer and examined Shayla's wound; Shayla was surprised by her mother's sudden actions.

"When did this happen?" She asked; her voice tense.

Shayla noticed this and suddenly felt nervous. "I…I was bitten by one of those things you just killed; so, not more than five minutes ago."

Lydia breathed a sigh and shook her head. "Listen, there's no time just now, to explain everything to you. When we get out of here; then I'll tell you everything; right now, you need to know, those things are created from a viral weapon. It can spread, through bites."

Shayla gasped. "You…You mean…I'm infected by this virus?"

Lydia nodded but then gently squeezed her daughter's uninjured shoulder. "It's okay. We're not too far from the safe house Cashmere and I have here…We have the anti-virus there; we can treat your injury and free you of the infection there."

Shayla looked vividly relieved and nodded. Lydia kissed her daughter's forehead and Cashmere nodded.

"Let's go; we'll get to the safe house, do this, then head for that building to get out of here."

Lydia agreed and Shayla joined them as they left the alleyway.

They stepped out of the alleyway when suddenly they heard a rumbling. They looked around; wondering what was going on; when finally the ground cracked open and a large B.O.W. heaved out of the ground. It was a giant earthworm with massive fanged jaws and bluish skin, the one that was designated by Umbrella as the Gulp Worm.

"What the fuck!?" Cashmere gasped.

That was all she was able to get out however; since at that moment the Gulp Worm lashed out with its tail and struck her. Cashmere hit the ground in an unconscious heap.

"Shayla, look out, it's…!" Lydia cried before she and Shayla were also hit.

Lydia groaned as she lay on the ground. Shayla was already out for the count. She tried to reach towards her as the Gulp Worm dove back underground and disappeared. However she then heard footsteps and she saw Cashmere and Shayla get surrounded, then she was also surrounded. She weakly looked up and saw it was the Umbrella security forces before she finally blacked out.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Resident Evil: Searching for the Truth**

Chapter 10 of my Resident Evil story, things take a sinister turn, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah; she has been, well read on and see what happens next.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Captivity from Hell**

The return of consciousness brought nothing but darkness; it took only seconds however for Lydia to realize why. She had been blindfolded; a length of cloth or some material had been tied over her eyes; she struggled; trying to remove and discovered she had been tied up too; tape had been wrapped around her wrists; ankles, thighs and torso. She was utterly helpless; she screamed desperately.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Was all she could utter; as she realized that strips of tape also covered her mouth.

In her struggles she realized she was not alone; there were two other figures; each on either side of her. She knew instinctively that they were Cashmere and Shayla. She felt icy fear grip her heart; what was going to happen to them; what would they do her, to her friend, to her daughter. It was then she heard Francis Biggs dreaded voice.

"Ah good, they're all awake now." He remarked. "Take the blindfolds off."

She heard movement and hands on her head and then the blindfold was removed. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light; like her Cashmere and Shayla were bound and gagged, all three of them utterly helpless. They were in a building but the room seemed empty, save for a table and chair where Francis was sitting, observing them with an unsettling look in his eyes. Lydia glared back, determined not to show fear; Cashmere and Shayla did the same, although Shayla's eyes betrayed a flicker of the fear she truly felt.

Several of the men present also eyed the trio of females with hungry expressions. Francis stood up and walked over to them; he knelt in front of them and smirked widely.

"You two sluts have caused me more trouble than I thought possible. But now you're where you belong, being kept under control." He said savagely before turning his gaze to Shayla. "And this one; your daughter right. I can see the resemblance, very…pretty."

As he spoke he stroke Shayla's hair causing her to tense.

"Mmmmm!" She whimpered; trying to beg him to stop.

Lydia glared angrily. "MMMMM MMM MMMMM!" She shrieked; doing her best to defend her daughter.

Francis simply laughed and then, adding to their horror; he began stroking and molesting Shayla's bare legs, rather thoroughly. Shayla moaned into her gag, closing her eyes and shaking her head. Francis ran his hands all the way up, stopping exactly where her shorts began to cover her legs. He then laughed and shook his head.

"Such a shame; still a cute girl like you…might be useful." He said softly before turning his gaze to Lydia. "Your whore mother and the other slut however; now they are just perfect."

With that Lydia tensed as Francis' hands moved from her daughter's legs to her own.

The molestation continued; leaving Cashmere with a feeling of dread, as she knew she would be next. Shayla watched fearfully, tears in her eyes as her mother was subjected to this degrading treatment. Lydia glowered and refused to break her gaze from Francis, doing her best to ignore his hands as they groping and stroked their way along her calves, over her knees and onto her thighs. His hands stopped just at the hem of her dress; the sweater tied around her waist was gone she noticed, he then lowered his gaze from her, to stare down at his hands.

"Let's see…" He muttered; the men in the room all watched with glee. "Let's see just how much of a slut you are."

"MMMMMMMMM!" She shrieked loudly as his hands slid under the hem of her dress and began touching her further up.

Finally his hands reached the juncture of her legs and he pulled them away, only to push the hem of her dress up, exposing her black panties for everyone to see.

"Nice touch…Even better, considering this…"

She shrieked again, but was powerless as he reached down the front of her dress and before long her breasts were exposed to the whole room, due to her lack of a bra. Shayla cried, bowing her head; unable to comprehend her mother being treated like this. The men laughed and several made comments regarding Lydia's underwear and her bare breasts. Her face flushed scarlet but she refused to break down; she had to stay strong, for her daughter's sake.

Francis seemed satisfied with Lydia's humiliation and moved on to Cashmere. Cashmere glared and immediately began struggling.

"MMMM MMMMMMM MMMMM MM MMM MMM!" She screamed at him through her gag.

Francis just laughed and began groping her in much the same way he had Lydia, enjoying her struggles. Occasionally he would reach over and grope Lydia's breasts; sometimes he would invite one of the men standing at the side to grope her breasts too. Before long he soon had Cashmere in the same predicament as Lydia; the skirt of her dress hiked up, exposing purple lace panties and her breasts exposed to the open air; stretching and revealing a matching lace bra to the panties.

Francis stood up with a dark smirk on his face. "Well; this has been fun, but the boys are getting restless I see. So, we'll need you to entertain them sluts. Who do you want first boys, take a good look."

With that he signalled and Lydia and Cashmere found themselves forced to their feet and their panties pulled down their legs till it reached the tape around their thighs. They were forced to stand still while the men then examined them, both completely red-faced and humiliated.

Lydia and Cashmere stood, terrified, Shayla watched from her seat on the floor; also terrified. They could hear the men talking to each other and their comments.

"The older one's tits are much bigger, those babies are huge."

"Yeah, but did you see the ass on the younger one and she's got that perfect figure."

There were further comments like this however the men seemed to make up their mind and turned to face them. Before any protest could be made Lydia found herself forced to sit back down while Cashmere was grabbed and dragged out of the room, screaming into her gag the whole time.

Francis nodded. "Well; that settles that. They'll be back to have fun with you later; whore. Until then, you two make yourself comfortable."

With that he left, leaving them alone with one of the soldiers to guard them. Lydia frowned and immediately began struggling, the guard ignored her. She kept going, desperate to find some way to get free; she couldn't let things end like this, not now.

* * *

End of chapter, what's going to happen next, will Lydia get free, can they rescue Cashmere, wait and see. Read and review please :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Resident Evil: Searching for the Truth**

Chapter 11 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's pretty bad; well; here's what happens next.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Desperate Escape**

The guard in charge of watching the remaining two hostages smirked to himself. He couldn't help but continue to look at the older of the two; with her exposed breasts he had the perfect view.

'_Even better, all her futile struggling is making those sexy melons bounce.'_ He thought gleefully.

Lydia however couldn't care less that her struggling was making her breasts move around so much. She was too busy focused on getting free. Behind the tape covering her mouth she smirked as finally her struggles paid off. The tape around her wrists had become twisted and she was able to slip her hands free. She then moved her shoulders so her breasts pushed together, catching the guard's eye. He smirked and began to approach her; she then lashed out, striking with her feet and catching his groin. He sank to his knees in agony and she seized the initiative, managing to retrieve his knife form its holster. She quickly killed him before he could retaliate and cut the rest of the tape off her before removing the tape from her mouth. She immediately fixed her dress and pulled her underwear back up, so she was no longer exposed in any way. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned to her daughter and began cutting her free, removing the tape from her mouth too.

"Mom." Shayla choked out before her mother embraced her.

Lydia held her daughter close. "It's okay Shayla, we're free; let's go, we'll find our stuff and rescue Cashmere, then we can find a way out and get to the safe house, get you treated, then we get outta here."

Shayla nodded and composed herself before they both stood up, ready to escape.

They edged towards the door of the room, Lydia was still armed with the knife; they had taken the one she held in her boot. She carefully opened the door and looked out, nobody was around so she nodded to Shayla and they both sneaked out of the room. They advanced slowly down the corridor; they soon found a door left ajar. They entered cautiously, expecting danger or a trap. Instead however they got lucky as they found their missing equipment, along with Cashmere's including the radio and homing beacon. Shayla and Lydia both nodded to each other and got themselves fully equipped; even grabbing some spare guns. They grabbed Cashmere's stuff too and left the room, more ready to face what lay ahead this time.

"What do you think…they're doing to her?" Shayla asked hesitantly.

Lydia bit her lip. "I don't really want to think about it; let's just find her and get her out."

Shayla nodded and they continued to the end of the corridor and turned the corner, into the next one. They tried any doors they came across; working their way to the staircase and downstairs, all the doors were locked however. As they reached the ground floor however they saw a door open and took cover in the darkened alcove beneath the stairs. They saw two of the men walking towards the stairs; they were talking about Cashmere and the horrific things they had done to her, Lydia's worst fears had been realized.

Once the coast was clear Lydia motioned for Shayla to follow her. They continued and entered the room the men had left. They both froze; Cashmere had been blindfolded again; her gag was still in place, she was tied to some sort of table, spread-eagled. Worse than all that, she was completely naked and from the blood coming from between her legs, had clearly been raped. She froze, obviously thinking more soldiers had come to claim her. Lydia nodded to Shayla and they hurried forwards, quickly freeing her. Cashmere stared at them in shock.

"You…You…" She gasped; clearly trying to hold back tears, but on the verge of breaking.

Lydia nodded. "Yes we're here; it's alright. Where are your clothes?"

Cashmere bowed her head. "They destroyed them…I, I don't have anything left…"

Shayla then stepped forwards with a bundle of clothes she found in the store room.

"Here, use these."

Cashmere managed a small smile and nodded; however it was clear she had been injured during the rapes she had suffered. She could barely stand, so Lydia and Shayla had to help her get dressed. Soon she had the clothes on; a pair of black pants, a simple grey T-shirt; white socks and black boots. Lydia then pulled Cashmere's arm around her shoulders and wrapped her other arm around her waist.

"Just hold on to me, we'll get you out of here; we're heading for our safe house, just keep it together for a little longer."

Cashmere nodded and the trio left the room. They heard the shouts and knew their escape had been discovered; they quickly left the house and hurried; with Shayla taking the lead, clearing out any obstacle, guard or B.O.W. in their path.

Their progress was slow but steady and finally, as the sun set and night fell; they reached their safe house. Thankfully it had not been breached, so they were able to get inside and barricade it at once. Lydia set Cashmere down on one of the beds and got to work, treating her injuries as best she could with the supplies they had. Once that was done Cashmere did her best to sleep; knowing it wouldn't be easy, but trying hard to stay strong. Lydia then turned her attention to Shayla.

"Let's see that bite." She said softly.

Shayla nodded and allowed her mother to examine, clean and dress the wound. Once the wound was treated Lydia retrieved the green vial and set it in the syringe. Shayla bit her lip and nodded. Lydia gave her a sad smile; her daughter had always hated needles. She gave the injection and checked her viral scanner and was relieved to see her daughter's infection rate drop to zero. The immediate danger was past for now. All they could do was rest and continue with their plan tomorrow. Lydia lay down on the other bed, pulled her daughter close and held her. They both drifted off into a fitful sleep; hoping that tomorrow would see them escape the nightmare, before it was too late.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Resident Evil: Searching for the Truth**

Chapter 12 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well; here's the next chapter, have fun :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Tag Team Attack**

Lydia awoke, once again it was early morning, and noticed Cashmere was also awake. Lydia smiled reassuringly.

"Hey; how did you sleep?" Lydia asked.

Cashmere shrugged. "I knew it would be bad…Nightmares; but I managed okay. I think the sooner we get out of here the better. I can get proper help then."

Lydia nodded and Cashmere nodded towards Shayla; who was still asleep, snuggled up against her mother.

"Is she okay now?"

Lydia nodded. "Yes; I've treated her wound…she's no longer infected."

Cashmere nodded and stood up; she took a deep breath and walked over to where her equipment had been stashed.

"I can walk without pain now at least." She explained. "C'mon, we should get out of here."

Lydia nodded and looked down at her daughter. "Shayla, c'mon, we need to get going; wake up."

Shayla woke up immediately and together mother and daughter stood up and got themselves equipped. Once they grabbed everything they needed they joined Cashmere. Lydia picked up the radio and homing beacon and they removed the barricades. They had cleared the safe house out of supplies and ammo, it was empty now. They opened the door and exited the safe house. From where they stood they could see the tallest building in the city, their destination.

They looked at each other, nodded and began to walk towards their destination; weapons drawn.

"Take no chances." Lydia remarked. "We can't have what happened to us, happen again."

Cashmere nodded. "Don't need to tell me twice; we really need to watch with that worm thing."

Lydia nodded and Shayla looked around cautiously. They then continued onwards, keeping their eyes open for any B.O.W.s or the security forces. It did not take long for them to find B.O.W.s; a pack of Cerberi; Black Widows; bats and crows.

"Unbelievable; all but one of the non-human types of B.O.W.s gathered in one place." Cashmere muttered. "I guess we should feel special."

Lydia sighed and shared a look with Shayla; it was clear to both of them that Cashmere was stepping up her usual brand of sarcasm, mostly as a self-defence mechanism, in order to stay in control of her emotions. They readied their weapons and stepped out of cover; ready to attack. The Cerberi saw them first and howled; this drew the attention of the other B.O.W.s. As the B.O.W.s closed in on them, they opened fire, using their handguns mainly, trying to conserve the ammo of their stronger weapons.

"Keep firing, keep moving." Lydia called out. "We've almost got them all."

Shayla then spotted something and cried out. "Mom, look out!"

Lydia turned and was able to dodge and counter attack in time, killing the last Cerberus. They caught their breath and reloaded. They couldn't waste any more time, they had to press on.

They walked slowly down the street; they knew that in order to reach the tallest building they would have to pass through another building. That worried them, as they knew anything could be within. From what they could see it was some sort of medical laboratory; one of the worst places to be in the circumstances.

"Guys." Shayla said; her voice soft, only just above a whisper. "I've got a bad feeling about this. We need to be careful."

The others both nodded and they pulled out their stronger weapons. They slowly advanced towards the laboratory; they reached the large fountain courtyard just before the lab. They began to approach the lab when suddenly, from the roof of the lab, a large creature leapt down. At the same time another large creature broke through the wall on the western side. It was the Nosferatu and the surviving Bandersnatch.

"Oh for fuck sake, you're kidding right?" Cashmere asked rhetorically.

Shayla gasped. "How…How can we possibly beat them?"

Lydia tensed.

"Everybody focus; we need to avoid their attacks, shoot them to stun them and keep looking around for a way to finish them off."

The other two nodded and they prepared to fight.

The Nosferatu was the quicker of the two Super B.O.W.s and it reached the trio first. It lashed out with its bladed appendages and forced them to duck and leap back. By then the Bandersnatch reached them and swung its arm to bludgeon them; once again forcing them to dodge.

"Shoot the hearts." Cashmere cried out. "That could be a weak point."

They opened fire; aiming at the exposed hearts of both monstrous B.O.W.s. The shots hit home and initially had no effect, the two B.O.W.s charged and attacked again; once more forcing them to dodge. It was then however that something happened, something which gave them a plan to use against the two Super B.O.W.s. When they were forced to dodge at one point, the two slammed into each other and injured each other with their natural weapons.

"Mom, Cashmere, did you see that?" Shayla whispered. "Think we can use that to our advantage?"

Cashmere and Lydia smiled and nodded. "Perfect, let's do it."

They readied themselves as the B.O.W.s disentangled themselves from each other and prepared to resume their attack. The Nosferatu again moved first; the Bandersnatch shortly afterwards. The women continued to lure the two B.O.W.s into attack each other until finally the Nosferatu pierced the Bandersnatch's heart; killing it just as its massive arm crushed the Nosferatu's skull. They both fell dead; it was finally over.

Relieved at their success; the women reloaded and headed towards the lab. It was then they saw the carnage; the dead bodies of the security members.

"I don't believe it." Cashmere groaned. "You realize what this means; right?"

Lydia nodded. "You, me and Shayla are…the last uninfected, sane, people here."

Cashmere nodded; however they knew they had no choice but to press on; so they did so, heading into the lab building.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Resident Evil: Searching for the Truth**

Chapter 13 of my Resident Evil story; enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Experimental Agent 1123: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; it's okay, I understand.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 13: The True Enemy**

They entered the lab cautiously; they knew that apart from Francis they were the only uninfected people in the city. As they moved slowly through the lab; they could hear a muffled voice, it sounded like Francis' voice.

"We don't have time for this." Lydia remarked. "We need to get to that building; we need to hurry through here and get out the other side of this place."

Cashmere however glared. "Not until I make that scumbag suffer for what he's done."

With that Cashmere began to walk towards the source of the voice. Lydia and Shayla quickly followed her. They ended up chasing Cashmere through a maze of corridors; towards a large lab room near the rear of the building. Desperate and left with no choice Lydia grabbed Cashmere, pinning her arms and pulling her back, out of sight.

"Let me-MRUFF!" Cashmere began to scream before Lydia quickly covered her mouth.

Lydia shook her head. "I get you're angry Cashmere; but we need to think clearly. Chasing this guy might just lead us into another trap. We need to focus on getting out of here. Do you understand?"

Cashmere slowly calmed down and nodded; Lydia let her go and Cashmere took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

Lydia nodded in understanding.

It was then they saw Shayla, she was kneeling down, spying through the lab window.

"Mom, Cashmere, look at this." She whispered.

They knelt down and slowly approached the window and looked through it.

Francis was inside the lab; he was smiling, his eyes shone madly.

"Finally." He breathed. "Finally, it is time; now I know the virus works. Gillian, my sister; soon we will be reunited. Now, I shall bring you back to me."

They watch as he approached a covered medical table; the other tables and the objects on the tables obscured their view of who or what was on it. He raised a vial containing the virus, secured in a syringe and lowered it. They couldn't see what he was doing, but he was clearly using it, injecting whoever was on the table. He stepped back, watching intensely. Finally, after a few minutes his expression became one of glee. As they watched, from the medical table a figure stood up. Her age was indeterminate, somewhere in her thirties; she was Caucasian with a slender hair, waist length blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a light blue ankle length dress and blue heels. The women know that this had to be Gillian; Gillian Biggs; Francis' sister. She had clearly been resurrected by the virus, apparent when her eyes flared red before turning blue again. She glared at Francis, who was still looking gleeful.

"What is this?" She asked; her voice sounded cold, distant, almost ethereal.

Francis walked forwards; closer to her. "Sister; it's me…Your brother; I did it; I've brought you back to me. Now, we can stop Umbrella from destroying this place and make it our utopia. Then we can show that company that they were wrong, foolish to try and stop us."

Francis stood smirking, but Gillian's face remained emotionless.

Gillian then suddenly glared; she stepped closer to Francis, the smirk suddenly disappearing from his face.

"You insolent fool." She snarled. "Do you think someone like you is even worthy of sharing power with me."

Then, before Francis could say anything, Gillian suddenly thrust her hand upwards, impaling Francis. She then threw him across the room, discarding him, he was dead. It was then a sudden familiar rumbling caught the trio's attention. Before they could react however the ground beneath them gave way. They fell into the basement area; luckily they had braced themselves, so the landing turned out to be not as bad as it could have been. They shakily got to their feet; it was then they saw the Gulp Worm. It had emerged here; now they had no choice, they had to fight it. They immediately pulled out strong weapons, namely shotguns and submachine guns. They immediately opened fire as the Gulp Worm lunged at them. The force of the attacks forced it to veer away, missing them. It scraped along the ground. When it stopped and turned back to face them they saw, to their relief, that it had somehow got a propane tank caught in its jaws.

"Perfect, eat this asshole." Cashmere taunted.

They fired and exploded the tank. The Gulp Worm reared but was still alive.

Shayla then spotted something. "There are two more tanks down here; we can use them."

The others nodded in agreement and they prepared to get to work.

They found it was actually harder than they originally thought to lure the Gulp Worm near the propane tanks. Indeed they only just managed to get it to catch the second one and now it was not going anywhere near the last one. They had to keep warding it off with shots as it tried to prevent them from reaching the third tank.

"We can't keep this up forever." Lydia remarked. "Might be time to change our plans."

Cashmere rolled her eyes as she blasted the Gulp Worm with her shotgun. "Any volunteers?"

Despite the question being rhetorical, Shayla replied, for she actually had a plan.

"One of us should act as bait, draw its attention; then the others can get to the propane tank and then…Since it won't come to tank, we take the tank to it. Throw it in its mouth and then, finish it off."

Cashmere and Lydia were shocked, the plan was crazy, yet the best they had so they gave it a try. Shayla acted as the decoy and soon drew the beast's attention towards her. Lydia and Cashmere hurried over to the tank and waited. Shayla led the beast around until it was facing the tank again. It stopped and roared; they took that opportunity to throw the tank and, to their great relief it landed in the Gulp Worm's mouth. Shayla took the shot and exploded the tank, this time taking the Gulp Worm with it. The dead body flailed until it hit the ground and lay still.

Relieved at their victory they quickly reloaded and Lydia nodded.

"Let's go; we have wasted enough time." Lydia remarked. "Let's get out of here and head to that building."

The others nodded and followed her as they made it back to the main floor. They then froze, as standing facing them with a small dark smile on her face, was Gillian.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Resident Evil: Searching for the Truth**

Chapter 14 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks. Gillian, a bitch? Please, that's too kind, Gillian is after all, a representation of Alexia. Well, read on to find out.  
Experimental Agent 1123: Trouble, doesn't begin to describe it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Pursuit**

Gillian's cold smile widened slightly as she saw them.

"Well; well…" She remarked in that unsettling voice she had. "So are the intruders my brother was thinking about."

Seeing their surprised expressions she explained. "When I killed him, I was able to absorb his memories, pathetic as they were."

Gillian took a step forwards; Lydia and Shayla immediately stepped back, Cashmere did the same but also raised her gun. Gillian laughed.

"As if you could do anything with that; now, I think it's time I deal with you insects, let's see just how much power my brother has given me."

Cashmere glared. "He gave you that power and you killed him." She spat.

Gillian stopped moving and when she replied her voice held no emotion, to the point it was scary. "He was no longer of any use to me, so I discarded him, like the garbage he was. Now, it's your turn, ladies."

With that, right in front of their eyes, she suddenly began transforming; her dress and heels disappeared, becoming part of her skin as she let the virus manifest within her. When the transformation was done she stood before them, her skin had gone blue and developed reptilian scales; especially thicker ones down her left leg and right arm. Her hair became stiff and spiky, also turning dark blue like the thicker scales and finally her eyes turned permanently red.

Gillian took a step forwards but Cashmere acted quickly. She had used the time it took Gillian to transform to ready a means of escape. She dropped the smoke grenade and it exploded, blinding Gillian with a cloud of thick smoke. Cashmere grabbed Lydia and Shayla's arms and dragged them through the smoke and then they all ran to the exit of the lab. They burst through the door, closed it and hurried onwards. They had nothing to barricade it with and knew it would just be a matter of time before Gillian resumed chasing them. Sure enough, before they had gone far they heard a great crashing sound and, looking over their shoulders, they saw Gillian emerge from the rubble of the lab. She continued to pursue them at the same leisurely pace, but the trio knew she could easily catch up with them, she was toying with them. Frustrated and determined to keep her at bay they opened fire; some of the bullets struck her, most missed, only a few drew blood. But she wasn't fazed at all.

"Pathetic, if that's all you've got, you might as well sit and wait for me to kill you."

They realize then that their normal weapons won't do much here, but aren't useless, yet.

However it is then they finally receive a stroke of luck. Gillian, still bleeding lightly from the gunshots, passed by a ruptured gas main which suddenly exploded. The blood ignited and she shrieked in pain. Finally the women realized the truth; her blood was flammable. Now aware of her weakness they continued to head to their destination; with Gillian pursuing them again, howling in anger and pain. They kept their eyes open and found another two opportunities to use Gillian's blood against her. She was still bleeding from more wounds and so they managed to lure her near a gas station and opened fire until the gasoline ignited. The second was a gasoline truck which served the same principals. Now badly injured Gillian sank to her knees. The trio rushed on and soon lost her in the city streets; finally making it to their destination. They stopped and reloaded and then looked around, they were in the lobby of the building. To get to the roof they could either take the elevator to the top floor and then the last set of stairs; or use the stairs the whole way.

"No way." Cashmere commented. "No way am I getting in that elevator. In this sort of situation, they're death traps."

Lydia nodded. "You're right." She then turned to her daughter. "How are you holding up Shayla?"

Shayla nodded. "I'll be fine mom, let's go, I agree, I think we should take the stairs."

So they had decided and entered the stairwell before beginning their climb up.

They continued to climb, keeping their ears open; they knew there were no more security forces, but the B.O.W.s were still around. Yet there seemed to be nothing in this building; until they were about halfway up, when they were suddenly grabbed by some telekinetic pull and dragged from the stairwell; through the wall and onto the floor. They quickly scrambled to their feet and saw, to their horror, that it was Gillian. She was burned, injured and clearly furious.

"You scum, you will pay for this." She growled through gritted teeth. "Now, you have no way to use my blood against me. DIE!"

She attempted to attack them again, only to be distracted by their bullets, which drew forth more blood.

"A futile effort; you're only delaying the inevitable."

However she was soon cut off when Lydia proved her wrong, throwing a grenade which exploded, igniting the blood. Gillian shrieked in pain and fell to her knees again.

"Curse you…so be it; I will show you; what happens to those who cross me!"

With they watched in horror as the virus manifested further; healing her wounds and transforming her again. When she finished transforming she looked like a massive insect, half encased in a shell like carapace; her arms had become large razor sharp antennae. It was clear that she was more dangerous and more aggressive now; only her upper body could be seen, the rest was a large grotesque pupae casing, which seemed capable of moving along the ground.

They knew smoke grenades wouldn't work here; besides they were all out. Luckily Shayla saw one, a distraction that could buy them time. She took aim and fired; setting off the fire alarm and turning the sprinkler system on. The flashing lights from the fire alarm were too bright for Gillian and the water made her sluggish.

"Mom, Cashmere, hurry, let's go." Shayla told them.

They nodded and escaped back into the stairwell, racing up the stairs. They needed to get to the top before Gillian caught up with them again, they were so close; they just needed to send the signal that would allow their friends to rescue them, then they could escape.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Chapter 15

**Resident Evil: Searching for the Truth**

Chapter 15 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, read on and see.  
Experimental Agent 1123: Well; we'll see, they've had their share of misfortune, but they're not alone, don't forget their friends and such, they've all suffered too. Well; read on and see if you were right :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Distress Call**

They continued to climb up the stairwells until finally; with relief, they saw a door at the top of the stairs they were climbing. They hurried up and tried the door, it was unlocked; they opened it and stepped out onto the roof of the building. They had made it. However Cashmere felt something in her mind slipping. She had fought hard to stay strong, to keep her defences up and not let what happened affect her until they were safe. But she could feel it coming and soon she was experiencing a vivid and terrifying flashback of her rape. She dropped to her knees, clutching her head and screaming. Lydia hurried to her side.

"Cashmere, Cashmere!" She cried out, trying to get her to focus. "It's okay, you're okay, c'mon, please, we need you."

"Mom!" Shayla cried out.

Lydia spun around; Gillian had caught up to them and was now blocking their escape route. Gillian observed her prey with the patience of a hunter that knows the prey is trapped.

"Like rats, all of you…I prefer a challenge; could we kindly put that screaming girl to the side. I'll deal with the two of you first."

Lydia picked Cashmere up and gently laid her down in a safe spot before joining Shayla and, like her daughter, drawing her weapons. They had no choice, to protect Cashmere; they would have to defeat Gillian.

Almost immediately Gillian attacked; belching fire at them. They leapt back, out of the way and opened fire with their strongest weapons. Surprisingly this seemed to work as she was injured and let out grunts of pain when hit. She growled and then from the pupae covering her lower body, began to spawn larvae like beasts. They quickly turned their attention to destroying them and resuming fire of Gillian, who was also lashing out with her antennae and turning her flammable blood into a weapon; attempting to cover them with it and ignite it with her fiery breath. They continued to fire on her; they knew now that it would be an endurance match; the more they damaged Gillian's body, the harder it would be for her to fight. They just needed to find an opening to try and finish her off.

"Worthless scum, you dare defy me!" She bellowed. "I will crush you all and hang you above what will be my throne."

"Stay focused Shayla, there has to be a way." Lydia muttered to her daughter.

Shayla nodded and they continued to fight desperately. They could hear Cashmere still screaming and realized that the flashback of her rape had been brought on by a psychic assault from Gillian. Finally however they saw a way to end it, they took positions and when Gillian reared up to attack; they both threw grenades which slipped between the gap and landed inside the pupae. When the grenades exploded Gillian reared back, howling in agony before collapsing in a limp heap. They caught their breath and reloaded; Cashmere's screaming had died down to a whimper. They knew that, for now, the worst was over.

Lydia turned to Shayla.

"Can you check on Cashmere, make sure she's alright; I need to call the others, tell them to get us out of here."

Shayla nodded and hurried over to Cashmere's side. Lydia meanwhile found a suitable location, turned the homing beacon on, made note of its frequency and then tuned the radio before making the call.

"Guys, hello, can you hear me?"

There was silence for a moment and then.

"Lydia?" Seth's voice came over the radio. "Thank god, we thought the jamming barrier…?"

Lydia smiled, relieved. "We got above the jamming signal, we activated a homing beacon, can you find it?"

She gave him the frequency, knowing he would have a map of the area.

Finally he replied. "Yes, I've got it. Okay, I can come pick you guys up."

"No, the roof's too small for a chopper. Due south of the signal, there's a central square and then a town square, can you make them out on the map?"

"Sure thing, I can see them clearly." Seth replied. "Want me to touch down there?"

"The town square, yes." Lydia replied. "We'll make our way across…Seth, we…There's a few things you need to know…about what happened."

There was silence for a minute while Lydia gathered her thoughts and Seth waited anxiously.

Finally Lydia let out a breath and told Seth about Francis and his men, what she knew of their plans; Gillian and then, the important part.

"It happened yesterday; we were captured by them; they…they raped Cashmere."

Seth gasped audibly. "What, is she…?"

Lydia confirmed. "She's holding it together, although Gillian attacked her mind just now and caused her to break down; she seems to be pulling herself back together now…There's one more thing."

Seth waited patiently and finally Lydia revealed.

"I found her, I found Shayla; she's here, she's safe."

"Your daughter?" Seth breathed. "So, she's right there with you?"

"Yes, she's helping Cashmere just now." Lydia explained. "So you're going to be picking up three people rather than two from the rendezvous point."

"Okay, understood; I'll get there quickly, you guys better hurry, we intercepted Umbrella's radio transmissions. You have until exactly three in the afternoon to escape, that's when they're going to blow the place to hell."

"Shit, okay, thanks."

With that she ended the transmission and joined the others. Cashmere was back on her feet, looking paler than usual but no less determined.

"Let's go guys, we've only got three hours left, we're heading for the town square."

They both nodded and they immediately descended, knowing they would have to hurry, they were now running against the clock.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Chapter 16

**Resident Evil: Searching for the Truth**

Chapter 16 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Experimental Agent 1123: It's obvious why, money, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; here you go.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Ultimate Lifeform**

The trio headed down the stairs and out into one of the main floors.

"Okay, we've verified this building is empty and Gillian is down." Lydia clarified. "I think, given the circumstances, we have to chance taking the elevator."

The other two nodded; they knew the risks, but they were pressed for time, it would take too long even to run down all those stairs. They entered the elevator and remained tense and ready as it descended. The door opened and they exited into the lobby, weapons at the ready. There was nothing around so they hurried for the doors and exited the building. Outside however was a small pack of Cerberi; which quickly caught sight of the trio. The dogs charged at them, but were swiftly taken down with a torrent of gunfire. They then hurried on.

"We don't have time to waste; let's try and avoid as many B.O.W.s as we can." Cashmere called out. "It's our only chance."

"Agreed." Lydia replied.

So they continued to run, through main streets, alleyways, taken a slightly roundabout route, but still maintaining good time. It was not long before they made it to the central square. They stopped there however as a sudden rumbling got their attention and they knew they were for a major fight.

Meanwhile, using the rooftops, the shadowy stranger hurried towards the central square. They clutched the weapon in their hands. It had been an experimental model, until they had the chance to test it on several B.O.W.s on their way here. Considering what it did to those lesser B.O.W.s they knew it would have a good effect on the stronger ones.

'_I only hope I'm not too late.'_ They thought desperately as they continued to run.

Back at the square; the trio took a few cautious steps forwards before suddenly something crashed into the ground in front of them. It then reared up and they saw what it was. It was Gillian, she had transformed again, into a third form. The only human feature left of Gillian was her head, tainted by blue skin, red eyes and brittle white scale like hair. The rest of her body resembled and blue and red scaly massive dragonfly with a large stinger in its tail. Gillian glared at them.

"You fools; you thought you had killed me, wrong." She snarled. "Now, I will crush you like the insects you are."

Cashmere scowled, remembering how Gillian had attacked her mind earlier. "Insects, you're the one who looks like an insect to me."

"Silence!" Gillian screeched. "You dare insult a God; you will die for your foolishness!"

She then lunged forwards to attack.

They immediately dove out of the way; managing to narrowly avoid the stinger as it struck the ground where they had been standing. They opened fire with their strongest weapons, however Gillian did not react. Instead she turned and breathed fire again, aiming at Lydia and Shayla who were grouped together. They were forced to dodge, although Shayla screamed as one of the flames licked her left arm and leg, leaving her with burns. She hit the ground in a heap, but quickly recovered and, gritting her teeth against the pain, joined in the continued shooting. Still nothing seemed to work; their strongest weapons seemed to have no effect as Gillian continued to attack. Flying above them and constantly on the move; this meant most of their shots missed, but those that did hit, did nothing to her. Gillian laughed unpleasantly as they finally emptied their strongest weapons, leaving them with nothing but handguns to use now.

"Ha, your puny weapons are nothing to me." She declared. "Try all you want, you will fail here."

"This…This is it, we're finished." Lydia gasped as she regrouped with the other two.

The trio stood grim and defiant, maybe Lydia was right; but they weren't going to back down in a hurry.

Just then however they heard a voice calling out to them.

"Quickly, catch this, use it, it's your only chance!"

They looked up in time to see and object be thrown to them from the rooftops. Lydia quickly caught it and realized what it was. It was the experimental new Umbrella weapon; the Linear Launcher.

"But this is…"

"It works, trust me!" The voice called out again. "Just use it; it's your only hope against her."

With that they heard the footsteps as the figure left the area.

Cashmere gasped. "Lydia, that voice…"

"No time!" Lydia cried as Gillian began to move again.

"As if some new weapon will help you!"

Lydia took aim and decided to take her chances. She opened fire, letting out blast after blast from it. Each time a blast struck Gillian she howled in pain until finally the gun was empty. As the last blast struck her Gillian shrieked.

"How, impossible, I am a God, I cannot…!"

Suddenly her body seemed to destroy itself as she slowly disintegrated. Finally she vanished into a pile of ash, Lydia dropped the now empty and useless Linear Launcher, it was over; Gillian was finally dead.

They caught their breath and Lydia went to see to Shayla's burns. Shayla shook her head however.

"We don't have time mom, we can check it once we're on the chopper."

Lydia nodded; although she was still worried. Cashmere then walked up.

"Lydia, that person who helped us, that voice…I recognized it."

Lydia sighed. "I know, so did I…It was him Cashmere, I'm sure of it."  
"Jason." Cashmere breathed. "So he was here, maybe without Umbrella knowing it…Do you think he?"

Lydia nodded. "It's Jason; Cashmere, he's probably already out of this by now."

Cashmere nodded; they were running out of time however so they hurried on, they had to get to the town square before it was too late.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Chapter 17

**Resident Evil: Searching for the Truth**

Chapter 17 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy, just a short chapter but hopefully still good.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here you go :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Escape**

They hurried through the streets, relieved to finally be free of Gillian's constant pursuit. As they ran Shayla noticed Cashmere's breathing becoming more erratic; worried she turned to her mother.

"Mom, I'm worried Cashmere might…collapse again."

Lydia nodded. "It's okay Shayla, Cashmere, you alright?"

Cashmere nodded in reply. "I'll be okay, I just…"

"Keep it together okay, just a bit longer, we're nearly there." Lydia reassured her.

Cashmere nodded again and they continued onwards. They were only two streets away; but the fight against Gillian had wasted a lot of time for them. They now only had half an hour to escape. Therefore they were not as aware of their surroundings as usual. This resulted in Lydia being leapt on from behind and falling to the ground, pinned by an adult Albinoid.

"Mom!" Shayla cried; she dared not open fire, in case she hit her mother.

Lydia struggled to hold off the Albinoid but finally Shayla was able to rush in and strike it with her metal baseball bat. The creature let out a small shriek as fell off Lydia. Lydia leapt up and wasted no time firing at it. It took the hits and died as it tried to attack again. Lydia quickly reloaded and nodded to the others, they took off again, heading for the town square, so close to escaping.

They finally reached the town square and, to their great relief, saw the chopper hovering above. They could just make out Seth in the pilot's seat. But then their hearts sank; he couldn't land and they couldn't get to the chopper without great risk; the town square was occupied by a horde of zombies.

"Dammit, we're not getting out of here until we wipe them out." Cashmere remarked bitterly.

Lydia nodded. "Just hope we have enough ammo, let's go."

They stepped out of cover and into the town square. They immediately opened fire, drawing the attention of the zombies. Despite the zombies closing in on them, the women were undeterred and continued to fire at them. When they were in danger of being attacked however they quickly moved. Ducking and dodging the zombie's attempts to grab them, before resuming fire.

"Keep going, we're nearly there." Lydia cried out. _'We've gotta hurry, we're running out of time.'_

They continued to open fire. Dodging when necessary until finally, with their last bullets they killed the last of the zombies.

"Finally." Cashmere breathed in relief; she turned and waved up to the chopper. "Seth, c'mon, it's all clear!"

They stepped back and waited as Seth brought the chopper down. They quickly climbed aboard and Seth began to take off.

As they flew away they saw the approach of the missiles and in moments the city was reduced to a smouldering crater. Lydia sighed and got to work treating Shayla's burns. Meanwhile Cashmere smiled grimly.

"Looks like things weren't a complete waste; look what I got a hold of." She stated.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a vial. She then explained. "The T-Veronica Virus, another sample we can use against Umbrella."

The others all smiled; they knew they could continue the fight, they also knew that Jason was indeed alive. For now however, they were satisfied that they were alive and were going home.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. Chapter 18

**Resident Evil: Searching for the Truth**

Final chapter of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you liked it, well, here you go :)  
Experimental Agent 1123: Yeah, got that right; yup.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Epilogue**

It was early evening when Seth landed the chopper and disembarked with Lydia, Cashmere and Shayla. They entered their current safe house; the site of the Umbrella Facility where Jason and Lisa had fought Trevor a year ago. Once again, Umbrella did not think of checking their own locations for safe houses. Believing them to be secure from any outside threat; that hubris worked greatly to the group's advantage. When the four of them entered they found two members of the group waiting for them. Both were twenty-four; one was female with long wavy brown hair, blue eyes and deeply tanned skin, she was rather slender and dressed in a pair of black denim mini shorts; a light pink bra top, sandals and the strings of a pink thong showed above the shorts waistband. The second figure was male with medium length brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin and a muscular build, he wore black jeans a white T-shirt; white socks and black sneakers. It was Katrina and Dylan Henderson.

"Hey you guys." Katrina called as they came in. "So…what happened?"

Her usual cheerfulness was replaced with seriousness and concern as she looked at them and their expressions. She also noticed Shayla but didn't ask about her, knowing she'd likely get an explanation soon. Before anything could be said however a young boy, about three years old ran into the room. He was rather small with brown hair and eyes and was dressed in a cute Winnie the Pooh one piece suit with a hood. It was Dylan and Katrina's son Jayden Henderson.

"Mommy!" He cried as he ran over to her; his face jubilant.

She picked him up, smiling and kissed his forehead. The others smiled; to them this was a return to normality.

That night Cashmere sat alone in her room. She had changed into her usual sleepwear, a simple ankle length purple nightgown. After all the others had returned they had all explained what had happened and what they had found, Lydia had introduced Shayla to the group. Now they were going to wait until tomorrow before plotting their next move, give the trio a chance to rest.

'_Not that rest will come easy for me.'_ She thought sadly.

It was true, she had just woken up from a nightmare, she felt like she would be forever haunted by her rape. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"C-come in." She said, feeling strangely nervous.

The door opened and a twenty-three year old Asian man with a toned build, medium length black hair and black eyes stepped in; he was dressed in simple pyjamas, black pants and a grey top; it was David Sanders. The one person in the group Cashmere felt truly close too, also the one who shared her sense of humour.

"I heard you screaming." He explained simply as he sat down on the bed next to her.

She scowled. "So, you here to start showering me with pity."

To her surprise he shook his head. "No, I'm here to see if I can help you."

That surprised her so much she momentarily forgot how to reply.

Finally however she recovered and sighed.

"But why?"

David sighed. "I've thought about it for a long time, but I've never been able to tell you Cashmere. Just…can't seem to find the right words."

"Then why not just show me what you're talking about."

David sighed again and then, to her surprise, leaned in and kissed her. Surprising herself even more, she didn't pull away, instead she pulled him closer. She knew then, she had someone she could count on, someone who cared for her and to her; that made all the difference in the world.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
